This invention relates generally to abrading machines having a specific nozzle structure and more particularly to a nozzle apparatus having an angled orifice for use with a fluid jet cutting device.
For some special applications, it is sometimes advantageous to have a nozzle wherein the orifice ejects a fluid jet cutting stream at some angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the nozzle. Often this angle is about 45 degrees relative to a central bore formed coincident with the centroidal axis of the nozzle. The orifice is in some instances retained in the nozzle by a setscrew.
In nozzles used in fluid jet cutting devices it is desirable to have the orifice sealingly seated in the nozzle tube by way of a conical seat. However, when the orifice is to be angled relative to the nozzle tube, especially where the nozzle tube is of a relatively small diameter, for example, 3/8 of an inch or less, it is difficult to provide a sufficient conical seat and also provide an adequate angle between the tube and orifice axes. It is also difficult to provide an orifice of sufficient length when angularly seated in a nozzle tube of relatively small diameter. These difficulties are due to the reduced amount of material available to receive the angularly disposed orifice in the smaller diameter tube.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully described hereinafter.